If a man can fly
by TheRealIcy
Summary: After Kal-El's very public battle with Zod, one man starts to look at old news stories in a new light.


_All fiction characters, locations and events in this story belong to DC Comics_

It's a new day, and just yesterday the world had witnessed a battle between gods. Parts of Metropolis were completely levelled; the human race found out it was not alone in the universe, and that there was a superpowered being that looked human flying around somewhere.

In short, a big few days all round.

This of course had sent the world's media into a frenzy, with every scrap of information being pored over for any new insight. After the first few days, all of the big stories had been done, or been claimed by the big names for themselves until they couldn't milk it any further. This was why a mid level journalist was at his work space at 1am, tie pulled down, trying to come up with a new angle to the only story his editor wanted to hear about.

He'd found numerous news articles for his first brainwave in hours. Deciding to take advantage of the nearly deserted office, he commandeered a large table. When everything was printed he realised how much paper he'd used. His boss would give him a going over if he didn't come up with something good.

But first, more coffee.

After that vital necessity had been taken care of, back to work. First the articles were organised based on their subject; the Blur, the Archer, the Amazon, and the Bat. The last nearly wasn't included, by hey, some contrast wouldn't hurt.

The Blur from Central City

According to numerous witnesses, criminal and otherwise, a red blur would appear during street crimes. The attacker would be thwarted, relived of consciousness, and left tied up for the police. In every case said police denied anything unusual had occurred, putting the Blur sighting down to alcohol, stress, or drugs. The negative tests on several who claimed to have seen the Blur didn't change the official line.

The Arrow in Star City

If reports were to be believed, a modern day Robin Hood had started stopping street crime in the city's poorer areas. Unlike the Blur, later reports involved attacks on street gangs, even suspected mob bosses. The city's police denied any such individual existed, although there were rumours of increased police activity around frequent sighting spots. Many residents of the aforementioned areas however, would swear hand on heart the Archer existed. He/she had become a symbol of opposition to crime and perceived inequality in city government policy.

The Amazon Solider

This one was harder to find information on. According to various accounts from the European theatre in WW2, a woman with a muscular build, with armour in the style of the ancient Greeks, had been seen fighting with American troops. Weapons reported included a sword and lasso in addition to reputed super strength. Some of the reports had seemed even more farfetched, some mentioning the women flying or deflecting bullets with bracelets. That was before recent events. Once again the official line was a complete denial, this time from the federal government. In light of Ms Lane's recent leaked story however...

The Bat in Gotham

Oh boy, where to start. Was it a demon, vampire, ghost, monster, guy in a costume, the list went on and on. It was the same for reports of its abilities; flight, disappearing and reappearing, night vision, high pitched shrieking, summoning bats, and more. The man had to wonder if there was something in the air around Gotham, as even the police had an ongoing investigation on the Bat. Plenty in Gotham didn't even believe the Bat existed, but those who did varied. They included members of all income levels, criminals who claimed to have been foiled by the Bat, numerous would be crime victims, even some police. In particular, there where persistent rumours that Gotham PD's Commissioner Gordon had contact with the Bat, involving a broken light on the roof of police HQ.

Looking at the four, the man thought the first three could be described as urban legends, the fourth more like a myth. But still, it was enough to work with. His big pitch would be a reassessment of these four in the light of the last few days. After all, if aliens could look like humans (who could fly, lift trucks and shoot laser beams from their eyes), what else could be out there. The man began to gather his notes...

"Excuse me Sir, would you like some coffee"

And nearly jumped out of his skin. The man quickly turned around and saw a younger man standing in the doorway. A name popped into the older man's brain after a moment, Kent, a new stringer. From where Kent was standing, the older man was pretty sure he couldn't see anything on the table. His main fear allayed...

"I'm fine kid, why are you hear this late"

"Ms Lane's insisting I help her tonight" said Kent, trying and failing to hide a sigh.

"Well you better get her coffee, she's a mean one with it" said the older man, turning back to his notes.

"I'll remember that Sir, thanks" and Kent was off towards the coffee machine.

Normally the older man would've been even shorter with a stringer, but Kent seemed alright. He was polite without being a butt kisser. How the kid was keeping up with Lane was beyond him though.

The man made his way out of the building, hoping to be home in time for a decent night's sleep. He was covering a press conference Lex Luthor was giving later that day.


End file.
